Flights and Tights
by emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: Request AU – what if Storybrooke was more comic book inspired. Swanbeliever, Swanfire


"LOOK UP IN THE SKY" Leroy yelled running out of Grannies followed by half the town.

A dragon soared across the sky screeching as it made its way closer to the town centre. In most towns this sight would be unheard of, and even though people ran for cover from the dragon's fiery breath there wasn't much fear amongst them but hope because they believed in their heroes.

Meanwhile across town….

"Pizza or Chinese" Emma asked her son

"Pizza, definitely Pizza"

"You two came over to our place, shouldn't I cook" Mary Margret suggested

"We come over almost every day, tonight dinners on me" Emma smiled dialling the phone to order the food she walked into the kitchen trying to get away from the noise Henry and David where making playing video games.

After living at the loft for a few years most of Emma and Henry belongings hadn't migrated over to their new house yet, there never seemed enough time to move it all between saving the world and being home in time to get Henry to school.

"I'll go pickup the pizza" David said hid tummy growling, he paused the game they were playing.

"I was going to go" Emma said

"No thanks I've been defeated enough for one day, I just can't get used to playing a knight" David said walking out the door.

"Ok let's see what I can do" Emma sat down next to Henry ready to play another round

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Henry asked

"What do you mean?"

"With the banging, and this morning I noticed the shed had a huge hole in it" Henry looked back at Emma smiling.

Emma frowned remembering her little incident last night she didn't answer hesitating for a moment unable to find the words to explain how she felt. However Emma didn't need too, Henry knew what happened and he knew why Emma was reluctant to talk about it. Henry smiled because he believed, more than anything he believed in his mother, he knew exactly what she was doing. Emma may have seen failure in her attempts to hone her abilities but this was a big change actively trying use her powers was a big step in itself.

"It's ok you know, you don't have to have it all down straight away and you don't have to hide"

"It's dangerous"

Emma had gotten the basics of her powers down it had been at least six months since she accidently broke a door handle or sink facet but the specifics where harder like controlling her ability to create force fields. That's why practicing outside last night away from everyone else seemed like the best option but still the energy was too hard to control.

"He's going to understand you know" Henry said

Henry was referring to Neal, Henry's father Emma now on again boyfriend they had taken the big step in moving in together and now she just had to tell him exactly who she was.

Seeing her son's smile Emma felt at ease smiling back at him she hoped Neal would understand all the lying but what did he expect he came from a world of comic books.

"Do you think Neal Noticed this morning?" Emma joked continuing to play the video game

"Dad grew up in the same world with these stories come from, how could he not recognise a hero in disguise"

"Sometimes people can't see what's right in front of them"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should pay attention to the game" Emma smiled

Henry's attention went back to the screen realising his Knight was about to be outdone by a level five wizard. There was no way that was happening quickly turning his attention back with one fatal swipe of the sword the knight was victorious and it was game over.

"I think what Emma is trying to say is it's not the mask that's blinding Neal to the truth its love" Mary Margret said

ROOAR

"Is that the sound the game usually makes?" Mary Margret asked

"I don't think that's the game" Emma stood up realising the sound was coming from outside and it wasn't just a rumble there was screaming, people calling out for help.

"It's not, there's a dragon getting closer to town by the second" David added as he came bursting through the door out of breath he had ran straight back here as soon as he saw the beast in the night sky.

Emma stood up getting closer to the window she could see the dragon approaching just a she was about to leap out the window and face the creature she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait you need a costume" David said

Emma stopped wondering if they had time for this, surprisingly when she turned around the loft had completely changed like the walls had reversed and there was a case displaying an outfit red and gold tights with an S right in the centre of the chest.

"Awesome" Henry smiled

"Has that always been her" Emma said confused thinking she'd notice if this whole apartment was a secret hero's cave.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Mary Margret asked

Emma face was wide eyed she still couldn't get used to this display it had been a few years since reuniting with her parents but finding out they were from another world a strange land where this was considered normal. Men and women flying around in tights saving the day it was something out of a comic book, because that's exactly what it was.

"Offcourse" Emma smiled looking over at Henry walked into the next room changing into something more appropriate to fighting dragons quickly slipping on shoes and grabbing her jacket while Henry critiqued the outfit picked out for Emma.

"Don't you guys know about capes?" Henry asked thinking about what Edna mode would say.

"What about them" Mary Margret expression was confused she loved her cape it protected her she may be powerful but not bulletproof and the cape worked as a shield. Honestly Mary Margret wasn't sure about the bulletproof part, Emma's powers where unlike anything anyone from there world or any other had ever encountered.

"I'm ready" Emma walked back into the room everyone feel silent looking over at the person standing before them you would forget she was ever the little lost girl.

How Emma got changed so quickly was a subject for further discussion later, they had wasted enough time. How anyone had the time for a change of clothes when people needed help was bewildering but secret identities where important they protected the ones you loved Emma reminded herself looking around the room.

"Put this mask on" Mary Margret said rushing over so proud of Emma she still couldn't help but be terrified for her.

"Ok" Emma smiled looking over at Henry she knew what he was thinking how was covering her cheek bones going to help. However she quickly placed the mask on and head towards the window once more. Emma looked up bending her legs ever so slightly even though she didn't need to leap out the window she could simply fly it felt much more empowering

"Up up and away" Henry said

"Save me some pizza" Emma called at as she flew off into the night.


End file.
